Space vehicles typically employ electrical power systems for powering various electronic and/or electro-mechanical devices onboard the space vehicle. Electrical storage capacity may be limited during space flight due to the remote nature of space travel. Solar arrays may be used to provide a renewable energy source for the electrical power system.